Nightmare
by xMayaxPwnsxAllx
Summary: Italy is being chased by someone... and i think we all know who. Rated M because theres violence...and Rape.. Human names are used.
1. Chapter 1

** Nightmare**

Feliciano ran through the dark corridors of the hall. His breath coming is pants as he felt his lungs burn with exhaustion. He felt his legs starting to give in as well, but he kept running for fear of what was chasing him. It seemed no matter how fast or how long he ran, the same sound could be heard right behind him. A scratching noise, as if a pipe were being dragged slowly across the walls. The light steps of boots on the wet ground. The slow quiet breathing like a large predator stalking a small animal. And that frightening sound... that low rough laughter...

_" Kol...Kol...Kol...Kol..."_ The laughter always seemed to be coming from right behind him. It was a horrible sound that drove itself into his eardrums and rang consistently. It was slowly driving Italy insane, he wasn't sure which way to turn anymore, left or right, and he could hear the sound... getting closer. He made a turn to the left and came to a door. He wasn't sure what to do but he went inside anyway just to get away.

The room was dark, barely lit with a small candle lamp on the side of the wall. He saw a box, a closet, and a large bed. He thought of where to hide, if there really was a place to hide. He decided on the box before he heard the footsteps come towards the door. He panicked and dove under the bed curling up and holding his breath, as if, if he could hold it long enough, the person chasing him would hear nothing and leave. He saw under the door the shadow of feet. He covered his mouth and stared till his vision started to give out and he closed his eyes. He listened his heart pounding in his ears, careful to count the steps as they grew fainter. They sounded almost gone, when he let out a small sigh.

He quickly shut his mouth again as the steps stopped and made a squeaking sound to turn around. His eyes widened as he held in a small scream as the door burst open. The door was then closed slowly as the intruder walked in. Italy heard a click and concluded that the door was now locked. He felt his body shake with fear, he watched the boots with wide eyes as they circled around the bed. They stopped at the box and Italy watched as the box was smashed to pieces with one swing. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He heard a disappointed sigh as the boots moved to the other side of the bed to the closet. Again the door was slammed wide open and the pipe dropped to the ground in disappointment.

" Feliciano ….. we should stop playing this game now Da ~?" Ivan's voice rang inside the empty room. He chuckled and sat on the bed. " Feliciano, there is only one hiding place left Da? So why not make it easier for yourself... and come out now... ?" Again silence, this frustrated Ivan. He knew where Feliciano was. He did not want to really hurt Italy, but if he was going to pretend that he was not there when he was, then Ivan would have to teach him not to lie.

Feliciano was frozen with fear, he could not speak or move and inch. He saw a hand reach down for him and he scooted away only to be grabbed by the leg on the other side and pulled out. He screamed and he was dragged across the floor then thrown onto the bed. He looked up at Ivan eyes wide and body shaking in terror. He was tall, the long scarf he wore trailed down to his knees just like his large coat. His hair looked a bright yellow, and his eyes were a striking purple color. His skin was pale, white like the snow and his eyes, were just as cold. He grinned menacingly down at the Italian twirling the pipe in his hand.

" We stop playing this game now Da~?" Ivan leaned down pinning Feliciano with one large gloved hand. Feliciano's heart beat fast, almost as if it were going to jump right out of his chest. He stared up into those cold purple eyes words and screams stuck in his throat. He saw Ivan raise his pipe grinning maliciously.

" You will... become one with Russia.. Da?" Without waiting for a response the pipe was swung down. All Feliciano could hear was the sound of his own ear piercing screams mixed with that psychotic laughter as the pain went from his head and spread throughout his whole body. His vision blurred to black as the pain began to numb his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare

Chapter 2 

_"You will … become one with Russia.. Da?"_

Feliciano shot up in the bed covering his mouth to keep from screaming. He hugged himself close shaking eyes wide with fear. " What a horrible nightmare." He thought to himself still shaking. He pulled the covers close and blinked into the darkness of the room. Strange... it was different somehow. That couldn't be right, he remembered falling asleep next to Ludwig, then waking up in that dark hallway where... _He_ was waiting. Feliciano shivered and pulled the covers more, it really was a scary nightmare. Good thing it was all just a dream, he smiled shakily and looked at the person next to him.

There was still something off about everything here, but he couldn't quite understand what exactly. It was too dark to really see anything in the room. He leaned over the sleeping figure to get a closer look. Well,His hair was a little messed up, but Ludwig's was the same when he was sleeping. Even with that Feliciano had a bad feeling, a really REALLY bad feeling. Had he fallen asleep naked? He was sure that he put on something before he slept because Ludwig seemed to get awkward and flustered when he hugged him at night completely naked.

The feeling in his stomach started to get worse, a sick feeling that normally meant that something was very wrong. He reached for the blanket that covered the sleeping person next to him, he hesitated, what if... it wasn't Ludwig? What if it wasn't JUST a nightmare... what if... what if the person next to him... was. Feliciano shook his head, no it was going to be Ludwig and he would get mad that he took the covers off...that's all. He took a deep breath and shutting his eyes, threw the covers clean off.

He waited for that annoyed grunt that signaled that he had woken Ludwig up, but it never came. He opened his eyes slowly, and gasped clamping a hand over his mouth. It wasn't Ludwig. Feliciano stared wide eyed at the person next to him. He trembled and shook, he started to scoot back and nearly fell off the bed. He didn't fall off, he realized, because his legs were chained to the bed. He cried silently in fear as the figure slowly turned around to look at him.

Ivan smirked looking at the frightened Italian, those deep brown eyes, normally closed, now open wide in shear terror. He reached out and easily pinned him down on the bed towering over him with a playful, yet menacing smile. He traced a finger down his body receiving a small shiver from the smaller one in return.

" Last night was fun Da? Why don't we have more fun... ne Feliciano..?" Ivan's voice sent shivers down Feliciano's spine, he arched his back slightly as he felt Ivan's finger travel slowly down form his chest to his stomach. His hand was cold, but the way he was touching him sent heat to his cheeks as he bit his lip. Why he was feeling it he didn't understand. It was so new, he didn't know how to respond.

" You didn't answer me Feliciano... Don't you want to play with me?" A smirks played on Ivan's lips as he leaned down to whisper in Feliciano's ear. " You do... want to have fun with me...Da?"

Me: Ok people, im stopping this now... unless you want me to continue it, and if you do REVIEW. I am sotpping it now before I get too ahead of myself and turn this into an M rated fanfiction. But if you want it M rated then I will make it so for you guys. But thats only if you review. So yes review for Italy and ivan da?

Ivan: Da, review so I can have more _fun_ with Italia *smiles *

Me: er... yeah... uhm what he said 3 ''


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare

Chapter 3

_

* * *

_

_"You do...want to have fun with me...Da?"_

Shivers ran up and down Feliciano's spine as he watched Ivan trace his finger lower down his slim body. His hands were pinned and his legs were chained, and let's not forget the Russian man currently hovering over him with that sadistic smile of his. Feliciano gasped suddenly feeling Ivan's hand wrap around his dick. It was cold, but the heat still rushed to his face as he let out a small whimper. The sound apparently pleased Ivan; he started to slowly, teasingly rub it up and down, making the poor Italian gasp and moan involuntarily as he tried to hold in the strange, new sounds that seemed to escape his mouth.

" P-plea-ah stop … ah … I-ivan please th-this.. stop!" Feliciano panted and moaned, his words coming out in jumble stuttered messes as he writhed around.

Ivan watched as the frail body continue to writhe and squirm under his very touch. He smirked, rubbing harder; earning another strained moan along with several jumbled pleads of release. How he loved the feeling, of being in control, and how entertaining Feliciano was. Calling out his name, begging, saying he wanted to be let go, when Ivan had already released his hands.

Feliciano hadn't even noticed that Ivan was no longer pinning him down as he was before. Oh how funny and cute it was. Ivan relished the cries and moans, and small whimpers of protest when he stopped, and what a face the Italian made! His cheeks red and eyes only slightly opened again as he looked up at Ivan, his eyes pleading for more despite the protests which had now died down. He leaned down placing kisses and bites all over Feliciano's neck and collar bone before hungrily claiming his mouth licking and sucking on his tongue.

He moaned as the heated kisses traveled down his jaw to his chest. His breath hitched, feeling Ivan's hot breath against his dick. He shouldn't be enjoying this... but it felt so good, why did it? He let out a long, loud moan as Ivan took him into his mouth. Warmth and pleasure took hold of his body, one free hand buried itself into Ivan's hair as he did small frantic thrusts upward needing more friction. He was held down easily as Ivan continued to tease him with his mouth and tongue. The warmth was ended and Feliciano heard his own groans of protest.

Ivan chuckled flipping the Italian onto his back and climbing over his trembling body, pinned him to the bed. He unchained Feliciano's legs, pulling his hips back to meet his own Ivan groaned as his large erection pressed into his behind.

" Now the real fun begins, Da? My little Italian toy." He said huskily as he spread some kind of liquid substance on his length and pushed himself slowly into him.

Feliciano cried out. He felt himself stretch painfully inside. He felt Ivan pushing in slowly. He was so large. It felt like it would never end. He found himself gasping, gripping the sheets of the bed. Tears threatening to escape.

"S-stop... please.. i-it hurts" He gasped. Suddenly Ivan stopped moving, Feli hoped that it had ended.

"If that is what you want, I will make it better." There was a small spark of hope until he thrust inside, fast and hard. He cried out gripping the sheets again tighter. There was nothing slow about this. It was full on force.

Ivan groaned and wrapped a large hand around Feli's neck grabbing the headboard of the bed, leaning over him thrusting in harder and faster. He glanced down at that orange hair then focused on the curl. He pinched and pulled, listening to Feliciano's moans as he tugged and thrust at the same time. He felt it as he shuddered under him. He heard his breathless words. Heard his name spoken past cries of pleasure. Ivan moaned tossing his head back as he slammed into his core and roared as he felt him squeeze around his length.

" I-I can't!... I-I'm cumming!... I-ivaaaan!" Feliciano screamed, the sound echoing through the room and dark corridors outside. He collapsed under him panting and gasping. His sight dimming once again into the darkness. He shut his eyes and passed out under Ivan still ever so tightly gripping the sheets.

* * *

Me: Ok! You have your... err... badly written smut... DONT KILL ME...me no good with smutty smut :((((((

Italy: I can't feel my legs...vee~

Russia:*locked in the closet with vodka*

Me: Ok well that's all for the smut! MAYBE...IDK.. DEPENDS. If it sucks, tell me. If it's awsome, TELL ME. Anyway review plz!


	4. Authors note

Hey guys sorry for not being active. I am going to continue the story! I just have been going through some rough times lately, what with school, relationships and my parents getting a divorce things... have been... eh.. getting a bit hectic. But don't worry! Things WILL get better I swear! I have chapter 4 going on about half way I won't tell the dets buuut it will be an interetsign turn of events! Thank you for all the reviews and for your patience with me! I didn't think this story would go very far, considering it was sorta a one shot and all... but yes Thank you everyone!


End file.
